I Should've Kissed You
by MrsWemmaMorrison
Summary: What if there was no Wemma kiss after Sectionals? How would Will handle it? WEMMA!


**_This is just what I think would happen if Will never kissed Emma after Sectionals in season one. It's based on the song "I Should've Kissed You" By One Direction. I hope you like it!_**

**_This is dedicated to iluvwillschuester who has helped me with many ideas! Merry Christmas to all and Happy Holidays!_**

**_Please R&R!_**

* * *

Will ran to her office. His heart dropped seeing it empty. It was so odd. He had walked by not ten minutes ago and she was in there packing her boxes. Why he didn't say anything to her then was beyond him.

_Idiot._

That's all he thought of himself now. I should've kissed you Emma Pillsbury. I can't believe I just let you slip through my fingers like that.

Will sat on the floor of her old office phone in hand.

_Should I call her?_

He debated it for a while. What harm could a phone call do? He missed his chance with her. He was the reason she didn't get married. He was the reason she left McKinley in the first place. Will needed to call her. He knew he would regret it if he didn't.

Will scrolled through his contacts then stopped at the one with her face next to it. He took a deep breath and pressed the call button before putting it up to his ear. Her voicemail was even perfect.

_"Hello, you've reached Emma. I can't answer so leave a message."_

Even the way she said it made him melt. Sure, he was disappointed she wasn't able to talk to him at the moment. She probably didn't want to anyways.

_"Hi Em. It's Will. I missed a chance to say goodbye."_

Will took a deep breath.

_"Is your heart with someone else? Can we ever be friends again?"_

He fought back tears saying these words. He missed her already.

_"All I can think of is two things. The first is what you said to me when I was about to leave the school. You asked me if it was what I really wanted and it wasn't. What I wanted was a wife who loved me and didn't treat me like dirt. Em, is this really what you want? Do you really want to be separated from the kids? From your friends? From Me?"_

He tried to stay strong. Tears rolled down his face and his voice was shaky. It was evident he was breaking down due to a broken heart.

_"The second thing I can't stop thinking about is you. I can't get you and your eyes and your perfectness out of my mind. But I'm just feeling like I missed my chance. Earlier when I walked by your office I saw you packing the last of your things into the boxes. I should've kissed you then. I'M SUCH AN IDIOT, EMMA!"_

Will slammed his fist against the filing cabinet in anger.

_"I love you but I don't think you feel the same way. How do you feel about me now? Is your heart breaking like mine is right now? Is it breaking out of despair and regret? Emma, I need you back._ _I need your hair, your eyes, your smile, your way of cleaning grapes during lunch, the crinkle of your gloves. I'm going to miss all that."_

_"Is there another guy? If there is tell me. Let me down from this schoolboy fantasy I'm living so I can move on with my life. Oh God Em. I should've kissed you right then and there instead of just looking at you. I should've kissed you. Please call back. I just need to hear your voice one last time."_

He took one final deep breath.

_"I guess this is goodbye."_

Will hung up the phone and stood up. He needed to go for a walk to collect himself.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Emma was in her car when he phone rang. She saw it was Will. Being the emotional wreck she was at the moment she didn't think she could handle talking to him. Emma sent her phone directly to voicemail knowing he would leave one if he wanted to talk to her so badly.

Emma pulled into the lot in front of her apartment and just sat there with the car turned off. She picked up her phone. It read, One new message. She knew she had to listen to it. She just had to listen to his voice one last time.

She put it on speaker.

_"Hi Emma."_

His voice, she missed it. He didn't even come to say goodbye to her. He knew she was leaving that day. Emma didn't even listen to the first few sentences of the message and she fell apart. She saved the message and dialed his number.

_"Will, I miss you."_

* * *

_**Love it? Hate it? Good? Bad? What do you think? Once again, this was dedicated to my friend iluvwillschuester! I hope you like it, girl!**_

_**R&R!**_


End file.
